Split Apart FFVIII and FFX
by Fayte
Summary: Squall and Rinoa are going to be married quite soon, but after Rinoa is sucked into the world of FFX, they are split apart! Will she ever get back to her beloved Squall? Chapter 6 finally up!
1. Unfamiliar Monster

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own FFVIII, Nor do I own FFX. But I do own this story because I wrote it! 

"Oh Squall," a cheerful Rinoa said. "I'm so glad we are getting married." She leaned over and hugged Squall. The world was no longer in havoc. There was the occasional mission every now and then but everything seemed to be fine. Everyone could finally live their life without the fear of a Sorceress trying to destroy the world. Well, Rinoa was a Sorceress, but she was a good one. Unlike Ultimecia who was set on Time Compression a year ago. Now everything was fine.

Laguna was back in Esthar being President, and was very excited to hear that his son Squall was going to marry Rinoa. When he heard the good news, he had a flash back to when he proposed to Raine. He smiled and carried on with his work.

Selphie and Irvine moved to Trabia to help fix it up, and get it running again. They were going out now, boyfriend and girlfriend. Everyone knew they would. They were the cutest couple. When they departed for Trabia, Selphie had a great big grin on her face and she wore Irvine's hat. She was so happy to be returning to her old Garden, but sad that she was leaving her friends from Balamb. Only months after, Trabia was up and running. Now that all three Gardens were mobile, they could see each other anytime.

Zell had finally got the chance to go out with the girl, Brandy, from the Library, and they were still together. Zell finally took a stand for those delicious hot dogs in the Cafeteria. He was now the head of the Lunch Committee, and had since increased the number of hot dogs the Cafeteria puts out for lunch. Now Zell can get the hot dogs he so very deserved! 

Since the defeat of Ultimecia a year ago, Seifer has changes a lot. He is no longer the mean, heartless rival of Squall, but a good friend to everyone. But he has not completely changed. He still has his Posse with Fujin and Raijin. And a few months ago, in February, on Valentine's day, he confessed his love to Quistis, and since then, they have been together. Everything was going well. Everyone was happy, and nothing could ever change it.

"Now we can live happily ever after," Rinoa said calmly. Squall kissed her on the forehead and then stood up. 

"The wedding is only a week from now," Squall looked at Rinoa who smiled sweetly. "Nothing can ruin this." He smiled.

"Well, I must be off," Rinoa informed Squall. "I have to go meet Selphie and Quistis in the Quad. I guess I will see you later then." They both nodded and Rinoa left to the Quad where Selphie and Quistis awaited her. They told Rinoa that they had found a better dress than the previous one they had picked out. Being only one week before the wedding, they thought that Rinoa should try it on quickly to see what she thinks of it.

"Hellooo!" an excited Selphie ran up to hug Rinoa. "Oh my gosh! You have to see this dress! Both Quisty and I think it is perfect for you! We like it much better than the other one." Selphie grabbed Rinoa's hand and lead her down the stairs. Quistis waited with the dress.

"Wow!" Rinoa exclaimed. "I is so cool! I love it so much better than the other one!" The dress was pure white, and it was very long in the back, and the veil came with a diamond crested tiara! "Thanks guys! But where did you get it?" Rinoa asked. Selphie snickered.

"It's a little secret… Tee Hee!" Selphie replied. Her and Irvine just arrived that morning with the dress. It was actually Irvine who found it! Selphie had told Quistis about it, and she wanted in on it as well. They both smiled. Rinoa hugged them both. 

"Well," Quistis spoke, "are you going to try it on??" Rinoa nodded. She quickly got changed into the dress to see how it looked.

"Wow!" Selphie exclaimed. "It looks so perfect on you!" Selphie jumped up and down in happiness. Just then, Irvine walked in. Rinoa looked up at him.

"Wow Rinoa, you look great," Irvine complimented.

"Thanks Irvine!" Rinoa thanked him.

"No prob," he replied. Rinoa was ready and set for the wedding. Nothing was going to spoil this for her. She would be with Squall forever after they wed. They will be a happy couple. After all, destiny put them together, right? It was meant for them to be together!

Later that day, Rinoa decided to fight some monsters. She was a Sorceress, and her powers never stopped growing stronger. Rinoa was able to control her Sorceress powers, so there was no need to fear that she would turn into an evil Sorceress. As long as she wore the pendant Dr. Odine gave her, she would be able to control herself. Her and Squall both headed outside the Garden. "Where do you want to go?" Squall asked Rinoa.

"Well," Rinoa said slowly, "I want to go…" She thought for a moment. She knew she should have thought of this earlier, but she forgot. 

"Well, we could just stay here," Squall suggested. Rinoa nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay! But let's go over towards the mountains," she pointed towards the tall mountains to the right of them. "The monsters over there have good magic to stock up on." She smiled and waited for Squall's response. He smiled and nodded. They both headed towards the mountains, encountering a few Bite Bugs on the way. Finally, they started to encounter less Bite Bugs, and more Glacial Eye's. The monsters were no math for Squall and Rinoa, but their magic was very useful. Squall and Rinoa both stocked up on lots of Cure Magic.

The closer they got to the snow capped mountains, the stronger the Glacial Eye's became. But they were in for a surprise, they would encounter a monster like none they had ever fought before… There was a bright light a little closer to the mountains. It was as if it were a portal of some sort. It swirled with black, purple and blue. Suddenly, something started to come out!

"Squall!" Rinoa gasped. "What is that?!" She held onto Squall briefly.

"I don't know," Squall replied. "But stay near me." Rinoa held onto his arm, and he drew his sword. The portal like thing grew larger and larger as an enormous monster slowly poked his head through. Rinoa leaned forward to see the huge monster. It was quite ugly looking. It slowly looked towards them. Only it's head was visible. And it was a huge head! Suddenly, a few little monsters flocked off of the huge monster. There were about six little cocoon-like monsters and one big one. They all went into battle mode.

""Be careful Rinoa," Squall warned. "We don't know how strong these monsters are." Rinoa nodded back. They started to attack the smaller cocoon-like monsters first. After they hit the small monsters, they would open up and turn into bug-like monsters with wings, yet they did not fly. After a few more hits, they would disappear and new ones would take their place.

"I'm going to Scan those little ones!" Rinoa exclaimed. She brought forth her Scan Magic and narrowed in on one of the monsters. She cleared her mind and finally she got a scan of it. It wasn't that clear though. "Sinsca-" before she could finish the name of the monster, she felt terribly weak and fell to the ground.

"Rinoa!!" Squall yelled. He stopped what he was doing and ran over to Rinoa who was laying on the ground. The feeling of the weakness passed and Rinoa sat up.

"What the?" she said confused. "What is up with that?" She looked up at Squall who helped her back up to her feet. Again, they started to attack the monsters. Rinoa grabbed onto her necklace, and remembered the ring Squall had given to her. She remembered that she had the GF Griever. He did a whole lot of damage with his powerful attack, so she summoned Griever, who attacked with his Shockwave Pulsar, and killed all the small monsters, yet did very little to the huge monster. Again, more small monsters flocked off of the enormous one.

"What is going on?" Squall questioned. He seemed mad that no matter how many of the small monsters he beat, two more would take its place! Rinoa brought forth another Scan, and tried to scan the larger monster. She was too far away and it failed, so she ran closer to it. She ran past the small monsters and right in front of the large one. "What are you doing Rinoa!?" Squall yelled to her. Suddenly, the monsters began to disappear. "Rinoa! Get back here!" Squall yelled as he ran towards her. He was too late. Just as Rinoa cast Scan on the large monster, it sucked her, and the remaining monsters into a portal like thing, leaving nothing behind.

"Noooo!! Rinoa!!" Squall yelled again. He ran towards the spot where she was standing. The small pendant Dr. Odine gave her had fallen off. Squall fell to his knees. "No… This can't be…" he said to himself. "This can't be!" He picked up the pendant. "Rinoa…" 


	2. Another World

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own FFVIII, Nor do I own FFX. But I do own this story because I wrote it! 

---------- From now on, the story will be in Rinoa's POV ----------

"Hey!" I faintly heard someone yell. "You okay?" I opened my eyes to find that I was surrounded in water. I quickly lifted my head. What the hell? How long have I been in the water for? What happened… How come I didn't drown? Millions of thoughts clouded my mind. I shook my head and turned around to see a tall guy with hair that sort of looked like Zell's standing on a beach. He waved his arms. Where am I? This place doesn't look familiar… As I swam towards the beach, I heard the guy say, "Not another one… This is two in one day!" I didn't know what he was talking about.

I walked up onto the beach, towards the guy. "Where am I?" I asked him. He looked at me funny, and asked, 

"You're from Zanarkand aren't you?" I looked at him, and he sighed. Before he began to speak again I started to talk again.

"No… I don't know where I am from… Actually…" I stopped to think. I couldn't remember anything. It was killing me! I remember Zell, because of this man's hair… But I feel as if there are other people I should be remembering! Why can't I remember? What's wrong with me? I shook me head and looked at the guy again.

"Oh?" he seemed confused. "This is odd, ya?" He was still confused. "Well, I'm Wakka, nice to meet you, ya. What's your name?"

I smiled. This guy, Wakka, seemed nice.

"My name is… Rinoa," I almost forgot my name! What is up with that? "So, where have I stumbled upon?" I asked Wakka.

He replied, "You are on the Isle of Besaid." I have never heard of any island by the name of Besaid. And it didn't look too familiar to me. Maybe I have been here. I don't know. My memory is so cloudy. I can't seem to remember anything. "C'mon, I'll take you to the village." he insisted. I followed him. We ran into many monsters on the way. They didn't seem familiar to me. 

After a while, we got to the village. The village was quite small… Actually, it was really small. I don't think I have been to such a small village like this one before… Wakka walked ahead of me and started talking to a group of people who were similarly dressed like him. I decided that I would do a little exploring of my own, so I walked into one of the tents. It seemed to be an Item Shop of some sort, so I decided to buy a few potions.

"Excuse me?" I asked. The lady who was sitting on the floor looked up and me.

"Welcome! Welcome!" she smiled. "What would you like to buy today?" She showed me all the items she had in stock. I decided that I would only buy a Potion or two because I wasn't sure how much Gil I had left. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a few coins. 

"I'd like two Potions please," I told the lady. I gave her my Gil and she stopped. She examined the Gil for a moment and then returned it to me.

"You're not from around here are you?" she questioned. I took the Gil back. "Your Gil is very different from our Gil… Or are you counterfeiting money?" She tilted her head.

"Oh… No," I replied. "I'm sorry, I guess… I thought… What I mean is…" I couldn't find the words to say. The lady looked at me and smiled.

"That's okay…" she told me. "You seem lost, here." She handed me a Potion. I thanked her then left the tent. Everyone here was dressed quite funny… I looked out of place here. Oh well, it's good to stand out in a crowd! I looked around, and saw… some… sort of… Temple? 

I walked up the stairs to the temple. Wow. I don't think I have ever been to such a place. This was _definitely_ not the world I came from! I don't remember having temples… But… something else… Not exactly like a temple… But really big. And there were three… I began to remember more of the place from which I came from. I hope I don't forget… Maybe I will remember more later.

Inside the temple, I heard a Hymn. It didn't sound familiar, but it was nice and relaxing. It was weird though, because were was this hymn coming from? There was no one around that could be singing it… Strange. I looked around and saw many people kneeled before statues of people. They were praying… I think. They kept doing some weird motion with their hands as well. This place is very odd… I looked around some more and caught a glimpse of a guy. Suddenly memories of an important guy in my life flooded my mind.

Squall!! My love! I remember you know! How could I ever forget you… I love you… I turned back to the guy who I had briefly caught a glimpse of. He didn't look like Squall… really. I guess it was that slight glimpse I got of him that reminded me of Squall. He was looking around, looking as clueless as I was. I decided to talk to him. I ran up to him and said, "Hi!"

He turned around. Wow! His face reminds me so much of Squall! His eyes too. I continued to look at him and more memories came back. I remember we danced one night… When he became… A SeeD. We danced that wonderful dance… Then… He saved me from falling off the edge… The edge of the Garden! I remember so much now! "Hey!" he interrupted my thoughts. "My name's Tidus, and yours?" I quickly pulled my eyes off his face. He light heartedly laughed.

"Rinoa…" I looked to the floor and back up at him. "I'm not from around here…" He gave me the weirdest look. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"Are you from Zanarkand too?" his eyes were full of hope as he asked me. What? Someone asked me that question. Wakka did! He asked me if I was from Zanarkand… What is Zanarkand?

"No… I don't remember where I came from…" I replied.

He looked to the ground, "Sin got you too, huh?" Sin? Who was Sin? Or what was Sin?

"What's Sin?" I asked him.

"Wow! You truly don't come from around here," he replied. "Are you sure you are not from Zanarkand?" I know I couldn't be. The name wasn't familiar at all… "Maybe you are, and you just can't remember," he insisted. I thought for a moment. Could I be from this 'Zanarkand' he was talking about? Maybe I was and I just don't remember, like he said.

"Maybe…" I said. "I just don't remember anything…" He put his arm around me and we exited the temple. Tidus reminded me so much of Squall. But his attitude was nothing like Squall's… I then realized that he had his arm around me. I quickly pushed myself away… I didn't want to lead him on or anything. I had Squall to return to.

"Hmm?" he stopped and looked at me. I looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "It's just that…" I looked back up to him and he was smiling.

He laughed, "Oh, I'm sorry…" I couldn't help myself but laugh. We both laughed for a few moments and then continued walking. "Oh! I gotta introduce you to Wakka!" 

"I've already met Wakka," I replied. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's go see him anyways," he insisted. "He is the only other person besides you that I know here." I followed him to a small tent where Wakka was sitting on a bed. Tidus walked up to Wakka.

"Take a nap! You look bushed." Wakka told Tidus, who in turn accepted his offer. Wakka walked to me and said, "You should get some rest as well…"

"I'm fine," I told him. He shrugged and left the tent. Tidus was sleeping on the bed. I could hear a slight snore come out of him. He was really tired if he fell asleep _that_ fast. I sat on the couch across the room, and looked at Tidus. His face flooded me with memories. The more I looked at him, the more I remembered. 

A memory suddenly hit me like a brick. I grabbed onto the chain around my neck and held the rings. I then remembered the ring that Squall had given me! "Griever!" I whispered quietly to myself. I took it off the chain to look at it. I smiled then returned it to the chain around my neck. I want to make sure I don't lose this. Another memory came to me when I was thinking of the ring. Sorceress Ultimecia had summoned Griever during that battle in which we defeated her… Squall, Zell, Irvine, Quistis, Selphie and I! We were all there, and we defeated Ultimecia! 

More memories flooded my mind again. I remembered that after that battle, we were all lost in time, and I was trying to find Squall. Squall was lost… But I found him, in the field… Where he promised that he would be. If I went there, I would find him. I also started to remember Garden, and SeeD. This is great! I am remembering more and more now!

Suddenly it hit me. I remembered that I was a Sorceress! I looked everywhere for the pendant that Dr. Odine gave me to wear. As long as I was wearing it, I would be able to control my powers. I couldn't find it. This isn't good… What if I lost control over my powers and caused mass destruction to this world? These people would try to kill me if I was labelled as 'evil'. I tried to calm down. I took several deep breaths. I haven't caused any damage yet. I should be able to control my powers… Right? 


	3. A New Summoner

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own FFVIII, Nor do I own FFX. But I do own this story because I wrote it! 

Soon, Tidus woke up. I greeted him with a smile and told him that Wakka went to the temple.

"Really?" he replied. "Let's go then!" He hopped out of the bed and exited the tent. I followed him. Every time I looked at him, I was reminded of Squall. We walked up the hill and into the temple where Wakka was standing. Tidus walked over to Wakka and began talking. Soon after, they ran up a set of stairs and through a door. I did not follow, but instead looked around the temple for a while.

I talked to many people and learned a lot about this world… Spira. Sin was their punishment. I learned that a Summoner must go on a Pilgrimage to get all of the Aeons to defeat Sin and bring the 'Calm'. The one who was praying to the 'Fayth' was Yuna, daughter of the High Summoner Braska. She was going to become a Summoner soon. I learned so much by talking to the people in the temple.

I waited on the steps outside the temple. I watched the people of the village walk back and forth continuously. I guess they were waiting for this Summoner to arrive. This world was so much different from the one I came from. 

A while later, Tidus and Wakka exited the temple. With them were three others. One was a large blue beast-like creature, another was wearing a quite revealing black dress with many belts, and the last was wearing a pretty dress-like outfit. She was smiling. I walked up to them, as well as the rest of the village. Everyone crowded around as the girl made her way to the centre of the village. Everyone was cheering. I stood next to Wakka and Tidus. "Hey Wakka," I said, "who's she? And what is she doing?"

Wakka replied, "That's Yuna, daughter of the High Summoner Braska. She's going to summon her first Aeon!" He smiled and watched as Yuna began to summon. Their way of summoning things was so much different from my way. Watching this made me wonder if I was going to be able to summon my GF's in this world. I probably should try the next time we get into a battle. I continued watching as Yuna summoned her first Aeon, which she called Valefor. It was a cool looking G… I mean Aeon.

Later that night, we were all around the campfire. I had gotten the chance to meet everyone, except for the big blue guy. Lulu told me he was quite, but a good fighter, and a great Guardian. His name was Kimahri, and he was a Ronso. Lulu seemed pretty nice, but she did act sort of mean a little. But that's okay. I also met Yuna and talked to her for a while. She told me everything about being a Summoner… And she also mentioned that we would have to go on a long Pilgrimage. She also told me more about Sin. 

It was getting late, so I decided that I would go to sleep, Wakka insisted on it. He showed me to the lodge where I would be sleeping. I thanked him and laid on one of the beds. I was the only one in there at the time, so it was quite quiet. I could faintly hear them outside around the campfire. It was pretty quiet, so I decided to think for a while. Tomorrow I will try to summon one of my GF's… Wait, maybe I should check to make sure I even have my GF's! I quickly concentrated on finding my GF's, after a while, there was no luck. I couldn't find them anywhere. Shiva, Doomtrain, Siren and Bahamut were all gone. I only had Griever. Only Griever, and he was safe around my neck. Maybe I should keep him there for a while and try to junction him later. All this thinking made me tired. Soon after, I fell asleep.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I am quite busy with school work and everything. I want Spring Break back ;_; But anyways, I will try to write some longer chapters once I have the time… So be patient for the next chapters!


	4. SS Liki

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own FFVIII, Nor do I own FFX. But I do own this story because I wrote it! 

In the morning, I was awaken by Wakka, "Hey sleepyhead! We're going, ya." I yawned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Wow," I yawned. "It's morning already?" Wakka nodded. I stretched and got out of the bed. We exited the tent and everyone was outside waiting.

"It's about time," Lulu said. We started to walk, and I noticed Tidus was carrying a blue sword. It was a pretty cool looking sword! "There are a lot of monsters on the way down to the beach," Lulu informed me. "You might want to get your weapon ready." I nodded. It's a good thing I still have my Shooting Star. Without my Valkyrie, I'd be nothing. I wouldn't be able to fight without it.

Soon we were stopped by Wakka. "Hey!" he yelled. "Stop, we can't forget to pray, ya." Everyone stopped. Wakka walked over to a big statue sort of thing and began praying… He was doing that thing with his arms that the people in the temple were doing. Shortly after, Tidus joined him. Yuna and Lulu were also doing it. I felt sort of out of place, so I walked up to Wakka and Tidus and joined them. Eventually, I figured out how to do the prayer. It was quite odd, but everyone was taking it very seriously. After a few moments of praying, we continued. 

Just seconds after, Kimahri showed up, and he didn't look too happy. Him and Tidus duelled. I stood there and watched as a confused Tidus fought with Kimahri. I was confused as well… Why was Kimahri attacking Tidus? I thought he was with us? This is so confusing.

"Enough!" Lulu interrupted. The fight was broken apart. Kimahri looked at Tidus then turned away and began to walk.

"What's with him?" Tidus asked. That was quite odd… But I shouldn't think about it too much… All this thinking hurts my head! We continued down to the beach and encountered several more monsters on the way. Everyone was explaining everything to Tidus and I. I finally got the hang of everything, but I realized that I couldn't do my Limit Break… I mean Overdrive. I no longer had Angelo! My faithful dog was no longer by my side. I probably do have an Overdrive, but I don't know what it is. I guess I will find out soon, when I hit Overdrive. I wish I could return to Squall… It seems like it has been so long. I miss him so much.

We finally arrived at the beach after a while. There was a boat waiting for us at the dock, Wakka said it was called the S.S. Liki. It was going to take us to Kilika. Tidus talked to a few people before boarding the boat, and Yuna said goodbye to a few people. Everyone seemed so sad that Yuna was leaving. They must really like her I guess.

On the boat, I decided to do a little exploring. I also thought I would try to get to know everyone a bit better. I already know Tidus and Wakka pretty well. I guess I should get t know Yuna, Lulu and Kimahri better. Suddenly, the boat departed from the dock. As the boat was leaving, everyone rushed to the dock and waved farewell. I guess now I can start my exploring.

"Hey!" I shouted to Lulu. She looked over. "So, what are we going to do in Kilika?" I asked.

"We must go to the temple there," she replied. "Yuna is on a Pilgrimage now, and must get all of the Aeon's in order to defeat Sin and bring the Calm." I knew that. I wonder how many of these temples we are going to visit. I would really like to go deeper inside the temple. I talked to Lulu a bit longer before Wakka came by and began speaking to her. I decided that now I could go talk to Yuna.

"Hey Yuna!" I shouted to her. She turned around. "Hi!"

"Um, hi," she replied. "You're Rinoa, right?" I nodded and grinned. "Did you and Tidus come from the same place?" she asked.

"Nope," I answered. "I came from a completely different world than him." Yuna looked at me oddly.

"Maybe Sin's toxin really got to you… Are you sure you came from another world?" I nodded.

I wanted to explain some stuff to her, so I decided to tell her about my world. "In my world, we have Guardian Forces that are much like your Aeon's, but anyone who finds one, can junction it to themselves."

"So your saying that everyone has Aeon's in your world?" Yuna asked. I nodded. She gave me an odd look. Does she believe me? "Did you have any friends in your world?" she asked. I guess she must believe me…

"Yeah," I told her. "I have great friends! Selphie is always the happy-go-lucky one. She always looks on the brighter side of things. She could be so innocent one moment, and then want to blow something up the next! Under her exterior is a tough interior! She is great in battles! Then Irvine, he is so funny! He calls himself the Ladies Man. He is an excellent sniper. Him and Selphie are going out now; they make such a cute couple. Quistis is the smart one. She always knew what to do. She was the youngest Instructor in the garden and had a lot of groupies, who called themselves the Trepies. And Zell, he has an anger management problem. Him and this guy named Seifer don't get along too well. But Zell is great in battle. He is one of the best fist fighters I know… Actually, he _is_ the best fist fighter I know! Then there's Squall…" I smiled. "Squall is great. He is my boyfriend and I love him so much… And I miss him a lot too… I can't wait until I can see his face again. It feels like years have gone by. But I know I'll see him again." I held onto the rings on my chain. Soon, I will find my way back to you Squall… Soon… "They are such great friends… All of them. They stuck with me; even after they found out I was a Sorcer-" I was suddenly interrupted by Tidus.

"Hey!" he grinned. He began to talk to Yuna, so I decided to explore the ship for a while. I decided to go below deck. 

"Hello," a man with an accent greeted me. "I see you're not from around here. Your style in clothing is rather… Well…" I looked at him as he looked at my clothes.

"And you might be?" I questioned.

"Ah! I am O'aka XXIII! Merchant extraordinaire!" he answered. What an odd name. "Say, could you spare some Gil? I would appreciate it very much." He seemed pretty nice.

"Sure, I have plenty," I answered. I handed over some Gil to him.

"Thank you," he thanked me and smiled. I smiled back and continued my exploring. I found a room that had a couple Chocobo's. Now there is something familiar! I can remember Chocobo's in my world… Maybe this _is_ my world, but in the future…? Hmm… Naw… I shook my head and watched the Chocobo's for a few moments. After, I headed back up the stairs to the deck.

Just as I was walking up the stairs to the deck, I heard someone yell, "SIN!!" Suddenly the boat began to sway back and forth violently. What's going on?


	5. Sin!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own FFVIII, Nor do I own FFX. But I do own this story because I wrote it! 

"SIN!!" another crew member yelled. I ran up the remaining stairs and looked out towards the sea. There was a giant monster in the ocean, and it was trying to knock the boat over!! I ran up onto the deck. Everyone was frantic! Suddenly, the boat violently rocked and almost threw a couple of people right off. 

I made my way over to everyone, and we got ready to fight. Those small monsters with wings flocked off of the huge monster. I remember those! "Agh! Those darn Sinscale are going to be a nuisance, ya!" Wakka yelled. Oh yeah… I remember trying to scan one of them! Sinscale… Hmm… I got my weapon ready, I was ready to fight. We immediately started fighting, and Lulu suggested we go after Sin, and not bother with the smaller ones. I took a few shots at Sin and was successful, but my magic was much stronger than my Valkyrie. Soon after, Yuna summoned her Aeon Valefor.

After a while, Sin stopped fighting back and went under water. Moments later though, he came back up and made the boat sway again, this time almost knocking Tidus off! He was holding onto the railing, I knew he was going to slip any second. I tried to make my way over to Tidus, but was unsuccessful in doing so. Sin whipped the boat and I went flying over the edge. I landed sideways in the water, and the current pulled me under even further.

It was very strange because I was able to breathe while under water. I opened my eyes to look around, and I saw Tidus floating lifelessly. Wakka was swimming towards him, so I swam towards them both. He used a Phoenix Down on Tidus, and he woke up. Before we were able to reach the surface, we encountered another monster! Wakka, Tidus and I all got ready for the battle. Again, those annoying Sinscales showed up!

Wakka began with an attack that blinded the big monster. This was a good attack because now the monster would have a harder time trying to attack us. Next, Tidus did some damage with his sword, but it wasn't a lot. My turn was next. I wasn't sure if I should use magic, or my Valkyrie… I decided to try attacking with my Valkyrie, but it didn't do a lot of damage. It inflicted very little. This was going to be a tough battle!

The monster attacked Wakka, but missed. Again, it was Wakka's turn, and he attacked it with his Blitzball. I learned a lot about Blitzball. It seemed like a really fun sport to play. Wakka told me that there were many different Blitzball's used more weapons, and that there was one Legendary Blitzball that was so powerful it could knock out an enemy in one shot! I can believe that because I used to be able to kill monsters in one shot using my Shooting Star. Now my weapon hardly does any damage at all.

Again, Tidus attacked and inflicted very little. The monster attacked me but was unsuccessful. After it's turn, it was not blind anymore, and it was my turn. This time I tried using magic. My magic was much stronger. This monster didn't seem to have a distinct weakness, so I decided to use Meltdown. It inflicted a lot of damage, but the monster was not yet dead. After my turn, the monster took a turn and used a 'Blender' attack that caused a great deal of damage! Right after, the Sinscales each took a turn and knocked out Tidus. Wakka used a Phoenix Down, and I attacked the big monster again using Meltdown. Finally, it disappeared, and the battle was over.

Quickly, we resurfaced and got back up onto the boat. I squeezed some of the water out of my hair and clothes. I was completely drenched. It was a good thing the sun was out, otherwise I would never dry! I sighed and looked at everyone else. Wakka stared at me in amazement. "What was that magic you used, ya?" he asked. He seemed very surprised by my magic.

"That was Meltdown," I replied.

"I have never heard of that kind of magic," he told me. This was quite odd. I am sure that if I use my magic here, everyone else has seen that magic before… Why else would I be able to use magic never seen before? It is quite odd… Wakka shrugged it off and we continued the boat ride like nothing had happened. I wonder where Sin went to? 

I leaned on a railing on the side of the boat. I stared out to the beautiful blue ocean. It was now calm, and the sound of seagulls could be heard. The sound of the ocean was calming. I smiled as I thought about what I would say to Squall when I get back to him… That is, if I ever get back to him… I know I will find my way back to him somehow. And when I do, I will have quite a story to tell him. I miss him so much. Even though it has only been a couple of days since I last saw him, it seems like it had been many years… It feels like years have passed since I last saw his face. But I know I will see him again soon.

I looked around on the deck and saw Tidus talking to Yuna. Lulu was talking to Wakka, and Kimahri was nowhere in sight. Kimahri is so quite… I wonder why? I noticed that he had a broken horn. Is it supposed to be like that, or did he break it somehow? Hmm… Well, I will probably find out sooner or later. But I wonder why he is so quite… I haven't head him talk once! I sighed and looked back out into the calm blue ocean. "I'm coming back soon, Squall," I whispered quietly to myself.


	6. Kilika is a Disaster!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own FFVIII, Nor do I own FFX. But I do own this story because I wrote it! 

A/N: Sorry about not updating this fic in a very long time, I was just caught up in other things, and had a bit of a writers block, well, hope you like the new chapter =) More to come sometime soon (I hope).

Soon we were nearing our destination: Kilika. I looked towards the small village. It was in pieces! Sin must have been here… The small village had been completely torn apart! Some of the docks had been completely destroyed as well. Only a few of the small huts were still standing. People were scattered everywhere trying to fix up whatever they could. It was a sad site to be seeing. Selphie would know how these people felt. I could only imagine.

As the boat docked, I watched as everyone exited. I came off after everyone else had. Pretty quickly we were already going somewhere. After Yuna had talked with one of the villagers, we continued down the dock until we had reached a small torch-lit spot. In the water were many coffins. They were nicely decorated with flowers… The people were crying. All around me, there were tears in the eyes of the people. Sin must have killed half of the villagers here… including some of the children.

After talking to a few people, Yuna looked out to the ocean. I stood next to Lulu, and watched Yuna. She began to walk on the water! How bizarre! It must be something only the summoners can do I thought. She stood in the middle of the coffins, then began to dance. I didn't understand what she was doing, but I was too afraid to ask. Everything seemed so surreal. The fiery sun was setting behind Yuna as she danced.

It was amazing! Her dance was so elegant. As I watched, I noticed many of the people were almost bawling their eyes out. Mostly the women. I, too, was actually feeling sad, and came quite close to tears. A lot of the people in the village were gone… and they weren't going to come back. I shook my head and continued to watch as Yuna danced. Suddenly, the water arose from beneath her feet, as if she was controlling it. The sky was pink and orange, and it reflected off the water, making it look like the water was pink also. The flames on the torches were now coloured blue, as if they were icy flames. It was spectacular! I have never seen something like this in my whole life! This world… Is different and quite interesting.

Soon the dance was over, and Yuna returned to the dock. Tidus was in a complete trance. I have a feeling he likes Yuna. In fact, I know he does. I can see it in his eyes whenever he looks at her. They would make a cute couple. People began to talk, and eventually, we had left the dock. It seemed to be getting a little late, so I guessed we were going to sleep the night and then continue in the morning. It wouldn't make sense to travel during the night, it wasn't very safe. The sun had finally set and it was dark out when we finally reached the travellers lodge. Everyone just sort of sprawled onto their beds.

As I laid in my bed, I couldn't help but think of Squall. Will I ever see him again? I clenched the ring on my chain. I wouldn't be able to live if I knew I would never see my love again. We were so happy together, and I couldn't even bear to think that I would never see his face again, never hear him speak again. I know I'll see him again. I know I will… Many thoughts crossed my mind and before I knew it, I had drift off to sleep.

I happened to be the first one up that morning. I sat up in the bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, then stretched out my arms and took a deep breath. The air was fresh and smelled almost of forest. I quietly made my way outside the travellers lodge and stood on the broken dock. It really was sad to see a small village such as Kilika almost completely destroyed by this inhumane monster. The hate for Sin grew even larger inside of me. He was the reason I got to this world in the first place. It's all his fault that I'm here, away from Squall and everyone. My life was just fine, everything was going well, I was happy, Squall was happy. Why did this have to happen to me? Why did I have to be torn from my love?

I sighed and walked further down the creaky dock. A few of the villagers had gotten up early to continue working on the docks. Moments after I had exited the travellers lodge, Yuna and the others had woken up. All of them except for Tidus came out. Wakka talked to one of his friends about something, then continued down the dock a little further. Minutes later, Tidus came out of the small lodge and was talked to by Wakka's friend. Tidus nodded and headed in Wakka's direction. I just stood at the end of the dock watching everything that was going on, and just simply watching time fly by. Eventually we had regrouped again.

"Well," Wakka began to speak, "I guess we better get back to the pilgrimage." Yuna nodded in agreement and we continued into the forest. Almost immediately after we had entered the forest, we encountered a monster. In a matter of seconds we had defeated it. It wasn't a very strong monster. After, we proceeded forward, and were encountered by to men.

"Hey," one of them said, "you might not want to go this way. That's Lord Ochu over there, and it's not an easy battle." The other man standing next to him nodded. I looked behind them, and sure enough, there was a pretty big Ochu. Nothing I haven't handled before. This Ochu shouldn't be too difficult, I've beaten a few of them before. Everything just slipped my mind at that moment. I don't know what I was thinking, but I really wanted to fight this monster for some reason.

"I say we take the challenge!" I jumped up at the opportunity. After a small argument, I got my way, and we engaged the battle. This should be a walk in the park, I have a little something I like to call a Guardian Force. I patiently waited in the back for an opportunity to jump into the battle. At first, things were going really well. Wakka had managed to blind the monster, thus making half of its attacks miss. Tidus and Kimahri were doing pretty good by physically attacking it, while Lulu used her magic and Yuna healed. This Ochu was putting up a good battle though, it wasn't giving up and half of the group was now low on HP. Now was a good time for me to jump in, they seem to really need my help just about now.

"Now it's my turn," I declared as I ran in to help with the battle. Immediately, I began to focus on summoning Diablos. His attack should take about ¾'s of the Ochu's HP down. Before I could summon him though, I noticed everyone had confused looks on their faces. They looked pretty bedazzled, but I shrugged it off and continued with the summoning. Soon enough, I was able to call forth Diablos. Everyone around, including myself, disappeared as Diablos appeared to fight in battle. He did his move in a matter of moments and was successful in depleting ¾'s of the Ochu's HP. The GF then faded away back into myself, and everyone around reappeared again.

I looked at the expression on everyone's face, and it was all the same confused look. This was going to need some explaining… I know it. The battle continued as normal for a few more minutes, and then the Ochu fell over, and disappeared from existence. We had won the battle! It was a pretty tough battle, but with the help from Diablos, we were successful in killing the Lord Ochu. After the battle, everyone just sort of looked at me oddly.

"That," Wakka began to talk, "has got to be _the_ weirdest thing I've ever seen in my life, ya." Yep, this was definitely going to need some explaining. Aeon's and GF's are two different things… Hmm… Wakka stood there and looked at me oddly, as if something was wrong with me. He shook his head and turned to Yuna.

"What exactly was that?" Yuna questioned. I knew what she was thinking. She probably thinks I am a summoner or something. Well, now is my chance to tell them more about my world, where I come from, what things are like there.

"Well," I started, "that was a Guardian Force. It's like your Aeons, except, they aren't Aeons. In my world, anyone who obtained a Guardian Force, could Junction it, and then be able to summon it during a battle, to aid them. Unlike your world where only 'Summoners' could summon these, in my world anyone who had one, could use it. The Guardian Force I used was Diablos. He comes in handy a lot." They still looked a little bit confused as to the concept, but they'll understand.

"Interesting," Lulu added. "Well, we have a pilgrimage to be on, let's not forget." Everyone nodded.

"Right," Yuna agreed. We continued through the forest and encountered several more monsters. During that time, I thought about my GF's. I wasn't able to find them earlier. What was going on? When I was looking for them before, I didn't have a single one Junctioned… Maybe they only come out while I am actually _in_ a battle… I closed my eyes for a few moments to think.

"Rinoa… Rinoa!" I faintly heard Tidus' voice. I couldn't move my body at all, and I couldn't open my eyes either. Underneath me I could feel the dampness of the forest floor. How did I get down here? I was just standing a moment ago.

"Let me try this," I heard Yuna's voice. I suddenly felt a jolt of energy surge through my body. I was finally able to move, so I rubbed my eyes then opened them. Everyone was standing around me. Tidus helped me off the hard ground and smiled.

"Wha… What happened?" I asked. I had no idea what happened. It was the weirdest thing, I closed my eyes for a few moments and I find myself laying on the forest floor unable to move. What could have happened in that short period of time?

"Just as you entered the battle," Lulu began to explain, "the Lord Ochu cast a Sleep spell on you, and ever since, you've been asleep." I looked over and there was no more Ochu. They must have defeated it while I was sleeping then, and that means me summoning Diablos was just a dream too. Just to make sure, I checked again for my GF's, and again, they were not there. I checked the chain around my neck for Squall's ring, and it was still there. 

I gave a sigh of relief and smiled, "Come on, don't we have a pilgrimage to be on?" We continued through the forest, encountering several monsters on the way to the other side. Eventually we made it to a large stone staircase. Wakka's Blitzball team was already there stretching. Before I knew it, Tidus had engaged a race. As they raced up the stairs, Lulu smiled and said something. I was too far away from her to hear what she said though. I only took a few steps before I heard someone yell out Sin's name. I knew this couldn't be good. The rest of us who weren't racing quickly climbed up the stairs to where everyone had stopped. We were surrounded by tentacles and a large ugly plant-like monster. This couldn't be too good.


End file.
